Summer's Bedtime Stories
by Dragoness of the Moon
Summary: AU! Team STRQ is just getting started on this whole raising kids thing! Summer x Qrow because Raven never left! Ruby says Summer tells the best bedtime stories but when Summer goes missing, Qrow realizes that Summer has been telling their daughter more than he thought. How does this change Remnant? Read and see! Fluffy cuteness with family adventures. Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray** **! I'm finally writing those Summer x Qrow stories I mentioned last time. I have like 3 going on all at once and I've finally decided to just start posting stuff to motivate me to type faster and be less distracted! This story starts with Ruby as a toddler. Summer and Qrow are her parents because Tai and Raven never really split. Summer, being the awesome mom that she is, has been telling her baby girl more than her husband ever realized. How will this change things? Beware the adorable toddler Ruby!**

 **WARNING I will say this only once, if you don't like the ship or "don't believe it" because real RWBY writers say so, I say Welcome to** **** **where** ** _shockingly_** **everything is** ** _fanfiction_** **as in fans wrote it. Fans write things because they have a dream of a great cosmos of all the places a story can go! So enjoy the vastness of the human imagination! Also that's what filters and reading the summary is for! So if you are not a fan of this ship, you have my permission to leave. Everyone else, ENJOY!**

"Mommy, story."

"Ruby, your Daddy just told you a story. It's time for bed now."

"But Daddy story silly. No want princess story. Ruby want hunter story! Fight Grim!"

Summer couldn't help but laugh at her baby girl, not even two years old yet and she is already obsessed with being a huntress.

"Alright, but how about I start with the story of the Wizard and the Four Maidens? Maybe next time I'll tell you a story about Huntresses."

"Yay!"

"Alright Ruby, once upon a time there was a lonely Wizard…"

"Mommy tell me a story!"

"Ruby, Mommy and I just got back from a mission. Mommy needs some sleep, how about I tell you a story?"

"But Mommy's stories are better!"

Summer barked out a tired laugh as her husband looked mildly offended that Summer could tell a better story then him.

"Don't worry birdman, I can handle one story before I pass out. You hear that Ruby? One story!"

Qrow could only sigh as he made his way to their bedroom to shower and change while Summer took Ruby to her bedroom across the hall. Summer knew he'd be passed out before his head even hit the pillow.

"All right, Ruby, one story. You remember the story about the Wizard and the Four Maidens?"

"Yay! You said you n' Daddy work fur da Wizard!"

"That's right baby, but did I tell you about the special gift the Wizard gave your Daddy?"

"No! What tis it?!"

"Well, a few years before you and your cousin Yang were born, your Daddy and I had just graduated from Beacon Academy…"

 **So this is just the beginning, I didn't bother to explain the story of the Wizard and the Four Maidens, or of how Qrow got his "powers" because we already know those stories from the show!... If you haven't seen those episodes you seriously need to catch up! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you got into it with my sister and she ran off?! What the hell did you do Taiyang?!... YOU SAID WHAT!?... Ya I'll find her. And when I drag her home and she kicks your ass I'm going to help her!" Qrow slammed his scroll on to the table. He didn't even realize his shoulders were shaking in anger until a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. If he hadn't been so angry he would have laughed at the feel of Summer holding him, her face not even making it to his shoulder blades.

Summer patiently waited until Qrow was ready to speak. It took a few minutes but he finally stopped shaking enough to turn in her arms and face her. They held each other, leaning against the kitchen table, as Qrow explained the latest family disaster.

"Raven came home from her trip earlier today… Apparently after Yang went to sleep she said something about wanting to introduce Yang to the tribe in a few weeks… Taiyang lost it and said that under no circumstances was _his_ daughter going anywhere near a group of ruthless _monsters_. You can guess how well Raven took that!" Qrow sighed frustrated with Taiyang but also with his sister.

He knew it hadn't been a good idea when Raven had decided that she could be the bandit chief, a huntress, a mother and a wife all at the same time. Since Yang was eight months old she would spend a week or so on missions for Ozpin and then come home for a week. Then she would spend a week, sometimes longer, with the tribe and then eventually come home again to be with Tai and Yang. To Raven it had all been working out just fine, Ozpin was content, the tribe was "respecting" and Yang was happy… as far as Raven knew at least.

Raven wasn't there when her daughter questioned why she always left, Raven wasn't there for the crying fits and the temper tantrums when _Mommy_ had suddenly disappeared again. Qrow knew it was only a matter of time before Taiyang broke, he had just hoped Raven would have figured it out before it came to that.

"Raven asked if Tai thought she was a monster too and the only thing he could think to say was that if she left again she might as well not come back… She flew out the door crying and, no big surprise, Taiyang can't find her."

Summer was shocked to hear that Taiyang had been so cruel, but she knew this would happen eventually, like her husband, they had hoped that they would be able to work it out. Qrow didn't seem to have anything else to say but Summer knew what he needed to do.

"Go find her, bring her home. Call me so I know you are safe, Ruby and I will be fine." Summer looked up at him giving him a sad smile, he could only give her a similar one in return.

"Hopefully I won't be gone more than a few days, I love you Summer Rose." Qrow gave her a gentle kiss and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Qrow was beyond furious at this point. He had been schlepping through the mud and constant rainstorms for three days now and the first thing his sister says when he finally finds her? Get lost Qrow! Seriously? He finally finds her, in a cave no less, he's soaked to the bone from flying in the rain and all she can say is _Get Lost?_ The nerve of some twins...

"Seriously Raven? Your daughter needs you! Taiyang was just angry, you know he's an idiot and lets his mouth run before his brain can catch up! He-"

"I don't care Qrow! I am a huntress and I will not abandon my tribe. If Taiyang wanted a housewife he should have left me when we were still at Beacon! I already only do simple reconnaissance missions for Ozpin so I don't have to be away as long. If he wanted me around more often he could always join the tribe. Yang-"

"Taiyang would never go for that and you know it. Please, at least come home and talk it out. Say what you just told me, maybe you can work something out. Maybe he'll let Yang at least visit the tribe? You won't know unless you try." Qrow knew he was pushing it, he was sounding sappy to his own ears and knew Raven wasn't one for emotionalism.

Ever since he had arrived she had been pacing back and forth in this tiny cave looking as if she was questioning every decision she had ever made in life. Qrow was just about to give up on her ever speaking to him again when she finally, _finally_ stopped pacing.

"Give me your scroll." Qrow was confused but he did as he was told.

 **Sorry this one is really short but it is leading up to the better stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mo-mo-mommy?"

"Ruby. Honey I need you to stay close to me okay?"

"Mo-mommy when will Daddy get here?" Ruby was shaking, whether from fear or the cold Summer wasn't sure.

Qrow had called her only a few hours prior, he had found Raven. Actually Raven had been the one that called, using Qrow's scroll. She wanted Summer to be there in case things went south. Summer was still their leader even if they rarely fought in battle together anymore. Raven wasn't happy but, she was willing to at least talk. That was good enough in Summer's opinion. She had quickly packed a bag for Ruby and they had made their way to the Xiao-Long household. She wanted to be there to help in any way she could and the girls could keep each other distracted while the adults, most likely, fought.

Summer had been so peacefully distracted by Ruby's happy chattering and the thought of Raven's return that she hadn't even noticed the silence until it was too late.

They were surrounded by Grimm.

Summer's silver eyes swept the area looking for an escape. She found seven Beowolves, five Ursa Majors and at least one Creep… there was no escape.

Summer was one of the best huntresses in all of Remnant, but even she couldn't take on thirteen Grimm alone and protect her daughter at the same time. Clutching her weapon in one hand she pushed Ruby behind her.

"Ruby, stay behind me and close your eyes!" Ruby obeyed without question.

Summer knew only one way out of this. Summer closed her eyes. Channeling her fear for her daughter's safety, the fear of never seeing her husband again, the fear that Tai and Yang may be in trouble, the fear that her little family may never be whole again… The sound of the lone huntresses eyes opening was almost audible in the hearts of the Grimm before her.

Blinding white light poured out of the warriors eyes. Her head was thrown back as she let the power overtake her. Silver light shinning like a beacon in the dark forest. Blindingly beautiful but deadly streams of silver light rushed across the forest freezing the Grimm where they stood.

Minutes passed and Ruby was about to ask what was happening when she heard a soft thump beside her. Blinking into the darkness Ruby glanced around the forest seeing the once terrifying Grimm frozen like silver statues.

"Mommy you did it!" Ruby whipped around to applaud her mother and ask her how she turned them into statues, but was terrified into silence to find her collapsed on the ground.

"Mommy!" Ruby screamed in fear as she ran up to her mother's head kneeling down on the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Ruby shouted as she tapped her mother's face. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "Please wake up Mommy!"

It took all of what little strength Summer had left to barely open her eyes.

Coughing lightly Summer barely managed a whispered, "Ruby, find Daddy…" and then Summer's world went dark...

Thankfully for Ruby two blackbirds had already been on their way home when they spotted the giant beacon of silver light.


	5. Chapter 5

**This by far is and probably will be the longest chapter for this story.**

"Ruby you need to calm down sweety, your Mommy is going to be fine." Qrow sighed in defeat as his baby girl continued to pace around the room, frantically glancing back at her mother every few seconds, waiting for the exact moment she would wake up. He couldn't say he blamed her either. This wasn't exactly new to him, but it definitely didn't make him worry any less.

He and Raven had been flying over Patch, when a giant beam of silver light shot into the sky. It had nearly blinded him as his whole life had flashed before his eyes, if he hadn't currently been there sitting at his wife's bedside, he would have sworn that his heart had stopped in that moment.

Not even registering the fear in his heart Qrow dove into the forest searching for his family with Raven right behind them. His heart stopping a second time as he entered a small clearing and found his little girl crying over the prone body of her mother. He practically fell to the ground as he transformed mid air and ran on foot to his weeping baby.

"Ruby!" He shouted, scaring the girl half to death as her head jerked up from the face of her unconscious mother. She had barely gotten out a muffled, _Daddy!_ Before he was scooping her into his arms and holding her close. Qrow had almost forgotten that Raven was behind him until she announced that Summer was fine, just unconscious.

Qrow would never admit it later but he had burst into tears of relief, glad that nothing had happened. When he finally managed to convince Ruby to let go of his shirt, she was passed into Raven's waiting arms so Qrow could carry Summer in his arms the rest of the way to the Xiao-Long home.

That was almost four hours ago. Thankfully Yang was asleep, still blissfully unaware of her parent's fight four nights prior. Taiyang and Raven never said a word to each other as they got Summer comfortable. Eventually Raven had disappeared to her daughter's bedside leaving Taiyang to once again spend another night alone. Qrow never gave a second thought to the fighting couple, too worried about the ladies who really mattered in his life. Ruby refused to sleep until her mother woke. Summer refused to wake.

Deciding he couldn't take Ruby's pacing any longer he got up from his vigil, picked the girl up and settled her into his lap as he returned to his chair. Ruby, finally feeling safe, was too tired to fight and eventually fell asleep in her father's arms. Qrow quickly followed her example.

* * *

Sometimes Qrow couldn't help but wonder if his lovely wife was actually trying to give him a heart attack. The sunlight had just begun to filter in through the window when he opened his eyes from his much needed sleep. He quickly realized that his arm had long since gone to sleep by the way Ruby was still sleeping across his chest in his suddenly very uncomfortable chair. Taking a quick glance at his wife's bed to check on her, he violently shot out of the chair when he realized she was not in bed! Just barely managing to not drop Ruby on the floor he ran to the door only to jump back almost immediately as the door almost opened into his face and the back of Ruby's head.

"Summer!"

"Qrow!" Summer squeaked startled by the possessed look in her husband's eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed? What happened last night?! Are you ok? Why didn't you call me!? You-" Summer quickly realized that the poor man could probably go on for hours.

"Qrow, I'm fine, I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't even realize we were surrounded until it was too late. I wasn't going to risk Ruby getting hurt by trying to fight 13 Grimm by myself, I did what I had to." Summer was using her leader voice, the voice that said _I dare you to question me_ and Qrow quickly realized that he had nothing to say. He wasn't even sure what he would do in a situation like that and knew that Summer had made the best choice. Qrow sighed in resignation.

"I know, you just - you really had us worried. When I saw Ruby in that field...for a moment I - I thought I'd lost you."

Qrow had done enough crying last night to last a lifetime, he was close, but he wasn't going to cry again...until he saw the tears forming in Summer's eyes.

Summer practically threw herself around him and their still sleeping baby girl and cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Qrow. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

It had been a long day and for Summer it wasn't over just yet.

After she finally stopped crying and Ruby had woken up, the little family of three had made breakfast for the whole household and only had to wait a few minutes as the smell of pancakes roused the other half of the house. Yang was practically dragging Raven down the stairs toward the kitchen as Taiyang stumbled from his bedroom searching for coffee.

Once the two families had settled at the table in an awkward silence, Summer did something that she admitted was a bit...underhanded. Summer watched as everyone tucked into their pancakes before starting what she knew would be the riot of the century.

"Yang dear, did your Daddy tell you that he and your Mommy have been fighting?" the three adults at the table instantly choked on their food but Summer paid them no mind as Yang's eyes went wide. She quickly continued before anyone could interrupt her.

"Your Mother works very hard to be a huntress, be the leader of a tribe and try to help raise you. Your father believes that she does not spend enough time at home with you two. They argued about this and it did not end well. Yang, since your parents are fighting about how to raise you, I want you to be involved in how they work this out since you will be the most affected." Summer was using her leader voice again and even though Yang was only five she recognized authority when she saw it. "Do you think you can handle it?" Summer asked as she saw that Yang could only stare at her very guilty parents.

Summer saw the stubbornness of both parents reflecting in the eyes of their sunny little dragon and could only smile when the child gave a sharp nod.

Qrow had been too shocked to comment and Ruby continued eating her pancakes as if nothing had happened. Once breakfast, which was more like a late lunch at that point, was done Qrow had some work to do and promised to be back as soon as possible. This left Summer plenty of time to talk with her baby as the rest of the household sat in the living room talking out their problems.

"Mommy! Tell me the story of how you got your magic!" Ruby had practically screamed as she dragged her mother back into the guest room. Summer could only raise a brow at her daughter.

"What makes you think it was magic?"

"Well you told me how Daddy got magic bird powers! Last night you had magic statue powers! It was cool!" Summer couldn't help but laugh at that, _statue powers…_

"Well my dear, my powers are more than _statue powers,_ they are the powers of the Silver Eyed Warriors. Do you want to hear about them?" Summer asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Tell me!" Ruby squealed as she sat on the bed cross legged mirroring her mother in front of her.

*"Once upon a time when the land of Remnant was still new and the moon was whole, two brothers decided to bring life to the land. One was Dark and the other Light, for without both nothing could exist. Together they created the first humans, faunus and even the first Grimm. They did this together because they knew in every heart there would always be good, and bad, even for the monsters we call Grimm.

When all was said and done they decided to leave their lovely new planet behind to let it grow and change on its own. Like every good parent knows, a child needs to experience life on their own if they are to ever truly grow. Knowing they could not leave their children completely alone they gifted them with two leaders, one Dark and one Light, both gifted with their respected magic. The Light was the very first Wizard, he was in charge of helping the humans and Faunus live peaceful, happy lives amongst the Grimm. The Dark was the Queen of Grimm, she was in charge of making sure neither the Grimm, nor the humans and faunus, became too powerful.

Though they had been made to represent their creators they both carried a little bit of their opposites since they were created by both brothers. The Wizard having just a hint of darkness and the Queen having just a hint of light.

The Wizard and the Queen were the best of friends and they loved each other dearly. As the centuries turned into millennia and time went on, the Wizard and the Queen noticed that their charges were becoming more hostile towards one another. Each time a human or faunus was killed by a Grimm the people grew angrier. Each time a Grimm was killed by a human or faunus the Grimm became more vengeful. The Wizard and the Queen knew this was just the cycle of life but they couldn't help but feel bad for the creatures they were put in charge of.

Wars began to wage between the two sides and neither was sure how to stop it. Unbeknownst to all, the two brothers had been watching for centuries and were not pleased by what they saw.

Coming down to intervene the brothers asked the Wizard and the Queen what they planned to do to fix their problems. After much discussion the two decided to create a race of their own, the race that would become the Silver Eyed Warriors. The idea was that they would create a species that was a little bit of everything; human, faunus and Grimm. This new race would bring together the land and bring about another time of peace, at least this is what they believed. The brothers were curious to see how the plan would work out.

Feeling immense pressure the Wizard unknowingly let the sliver of darkness in his heart grow. Fear of failure clouded his mind causing the Wizard to betray is one true friend.

Together they poured out their magic focusing on creating a new life, the green magic of the Wizard and the red magic of the Queen, creating a being that was surprisingly grey. As they both began to grow weak the Queen began to pull back on her magic not even noticing until it was too late that instead of pulling back, the Wizard in one final push, forced all of his energy into the being they had created. Time stood still for one horrible moment as a beam of blinding silver light shot out from their creature and sprang into the heavens.

The brothers could only watch, their eyes filled with horror.

The Queen starred on in terror as the Wizard blinked at her before he collapsed onto the ground and died. The Queen did not even spare their creature a passing glance as she raced to the body of her only friend to find him already gone.

Confused, sad, angry, hurt, the Queen held the body of her lost friend as she looked upon their creature. Shock over took her as she gazed upon the creature to find it almost completely human, not a single Grimm trait. She looked up to see the sky going dark and their once beautiful moon shattered into pieces. Confused and heartbroken the Queen could only stare at the body of her friend as the two brothers appeared beside her.

"What happened?" She asked, the great Queen never having sounded so small. Light was the first to respond.

"He let his fear control him, instead of trusting in your plan he turned against you." at this the Queen's head shot up in confusion.

"I - I don't understand." Darkness answered her in a solemn voice.

"Just as you have a piece of Light in your heart, he too had a piece of Darkness. Fearing that this plan would fail and the land would once again turn to war he sacrificed himself and all his magic to create the being you see before you. This creature is the most powerful being in on the planet, strong enough to destroy Grimm in a single glance...strong enough to destroy even you."

Anger and betrayal quickly replaced the Queen's confusion but she continued to hold the body of the man that had broken her heart.

"What must be done?" she asked.

"We can take the being away. You will be left to control the land. You -"

"I cannot do this alone." she stated as if it were the only answer, "My Grimm children will control the land in a matter of decades. Balance will be lost forever."

"Then tell us what you would prefer." Light and Dark asked in unison. The Queen could only smile sadly, with the barest hint of anger, at her lost friend.

"I want my friend back."

"We no longer have the magic to give."

"Give him mine." the Queen answered instantly. The brothers were shocked but proud of her courage.

"He was never meant to carry the dark magic within you."

"Give him my Light."

"With your light gone you will never feel friendship for him again. Anger and hatred will rule your heart. Balance will still be lost as you will have more power than he."

"You are right, but he will have the half of my heart that cared for him. He will always know how I really felt… And he will have our children to help him maintain the balance."

"You and he will be forever locked in battle, Dark vs. Light." again Light and Dark replied in unison.

"I know, but he gave all of his power to our creation, maybe someday they will have the power to save us both..."

And that my little Ruby is how the Silver Eyed Warriors came to be. We have the power to freeze Grimm with a single glance, we are strong and powerful and some of us even have the power to control Grimm, just like the Queen.

Once the brothers removed the Queen's Light they cursed the Wizard to live on forever until the hearts of the Wizard and the Queen of Grimm can be restored, bringing balance once more to the land of Remnant.

You and I are the last of the Silver Eyed Warriors my little Rose."*

 *** This is obviously my creation story for the Silver Eyed Warriors since as of now we still don't have any actual information on Silver Eyes! My theory is there has got to be something more going on with Salem's backstory and also with the Rose side of the family! I mean we can't even confirm Summer's weapon yet! So ya, hope you liked it! In no way, shape or form is this supposed to be canon. If it ends up being canon that would be totally awesome but highly unlikely! .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you liked my story for the Silver Eyed Warriors! This next chapter starts with a time jump of a couple months. Consider everything prior to this "Mommy Time" and then the next half, starting here, is Daddy! Just an fyi this story (both parts) is meant to be a prequel to a story I am still writing, about Summer still being around to raise Ruby to become a bamf huntress and Silver Eyed Warrior. So don't get mad at me when this eventually ends in a cliff hanger. If you don't like the sound of that you don't actually have to keep reading these next few chapters are really just adorable fluff...mostly.**

"Uncle Tai?" Three year old Ruby crept over to her uncle who was silently reading a book on the couch.

"Ruby? What are you doing up sweety?" Tai hadn't even heard her come down the stairs. For a brief moment he was ashamed of his hunter instincts having dwindled so much that he didn't even hear a toddler crawling down the stairs.

"Uncle Tai, when will mommy and daddy get home?" _Darn_ he thought, he couldn't lie to her but he honestly had no idea. They should have been back already, two days ago actually. If they didn't show up by tomorrow he was going to have to call Ozipn.

"I honestly don't know Ruby. If they aren't here tomorrow I will make a few calls." This obviously didn't seem to calm the girl as her eyes began to fill up with tears, "Don't worry Ruby, your mom and dad are the best hunters in all of Remnant! They will be fine." _I hope…_ Tai said only to himself.

Ruby didn't look happy but she nodded her head in understanding and headed back up the stairs to her room.

"Dammit guys, where the hell are you?!" Tai shouted into the darkness knowing no one was around to hear him.

* * *

"Yes sir, I understand. I'll...I'll take care of her until he gets back. Thanks…" Tai was trying hard not to cry as Ozpin hung up the scroll. He stared at it blankly not believing what he had just heard. Summer was dead... _No_...Ozpin said she was missing, _presumed_ dead. There was still a chance… Qrow was in the hospital. When they missed their check in Ozpin sent out a search party. Qrow was found bloody and unconscious...he was still unconscious… _What on Remnant am I going to tell Ruby?_ Of course the subject of his thoughts had to come bounding into the kitchen almost as if she could sense his struggle.

"Uncle Tai!" she was all smiles until she saw his face, "What happened?" it was amazing how demanding and serious a three year old could be when they knew something was wrong.

"Ru-Ruby, your-your dad was found un-unconscious. He will be okay he-" Ruby cut him off sounding even more serious than before.

"Where's mommy?" the look in her eyes was almost like she already knew the answer.

"Th-They ca-can't find her." Tai broke down into sobs as he pulled the girl into his arms clutching her tightly. Tai openly sobbed into the girls hair, Ruby didn't even make a sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby wouldn't speak again until her father made it home, one week later. Tai had been depressed and incredibly worried about Ruby's mental state. Yang had been inconsolable for days. She could barely handle Raven poping in and out of their lives, she was devistated at the thought of losing Summer too. She ranted, screamed, cried, broke several things around the house, cried again and eventually calmed into a morbid silence.

Ruby was completely silent. Tai tried to coax her into speaking, even if it was just to Yang, but she would only nod or shake her head, a silent observer as the world passed on without her.

In a desperate attempt to get both girls talking again Tai had accidentally brought up going to search for Raven to see if she could help. When Yang remained silent he secretly hoped it meant she didn't care. He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Qrow was supposed to be on his way back today. Tai told the girls to go play outside so he could get the house cleaned and ready for his wounded friend. He also needed some time alone to continue to grieve his missing friend and former team leader. Taiyang didn't even notice when Yang put the silent Ruby into a wagon and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Qrow knew he should take another break from flying. He would pull his stitches out and be bed ridden... again, but he was so close! He had already passed the town and could see the red and yellow blur that marked where the old house was. He- _wait, what?!_ If anyone had looked up and just happened to see a black crow suddenly stopping mid air and diving into the trees straight below they never questioned it. Qrow quickly realized that the red and yellow blurs were his daughter and his niece. _What the hell are they doing in the forest?!_

Just as Qrow reached the branch line he saw them, five giant Beowolves circling the girls. Yang was hiding her face into Ruby's left shoulder while Ruby stood up in the wagon, right arm outstretched as if telling the Beowolves to stay back.

Qrow didn't even think, stitches be damned, his baby girl was in danger! Like a reflex stronger than breathing, Qrow's scythe was out and slicing thru the neck of the closest Beowulf. Before he could even take in a breath he had slaughtered all of them and was tucking away his scythe. He turned around to his daughter staring at him with wide silver eyes. He didn't even blink and his daughter was already jumping into his arms clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He held her tighter, relieved that for once he had made it just in time. Her face tucked up against his neck he immediately noticed as she started crying.

"Ruby, Ruby are you okay?"

"Daddy." She didn't say anything else but right there in that moment, nothing else needed to be said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy, when are we going to go look for Mommy?" Father and daughter were sitting outside in the sun enjoying the warmth and eachothers company. It had only four days since her father had saved her from Beowolves and returned home. Qrow had spent every day trying to sneak out and find his wife without either Taiyang or Ruby catching him, so far he was unsuccessful. Ruby wanted answers and she wanted her mom back.

"I don't know sweet heart. Professor Ozpin has other hunters and huntresses looking for her right now-" Ruby didn't even let him explain.

"But Daddy you are the best! We have to find her! Those other-" like father like daughter Qrow quickly shushed her,

"Ruby, _we_ are going to stay here with Uncle Tai and Yang until _I_ am strong enough to join the search for mom. You are only three Ruby. I will not put you at risk by taking you with me."

"I'm almost four! And-"

"Ruby, what would you do if another Beowulf tried to attack you?" Qrow was hoping he could prove a point here.

"I would tell it to stop and leave me alone." _That's... not the answer I was expecting…_ Qrow gave Ruby a confused look.

"Sweety, what makes you think the Grimm would listen to you?" Only serving to confuse Qrow further, Ruby smiled at him brightly.

"Because I am a Silver Eyed Warrior just like Mommy!" The poor man was stunned into silence and immensely grateful that Ruby had inherited the patience of her mother since he could only stare at her in silence, gaping like a fish. After several minutes of stunned silence Qrow finally found his voice.

"Ruby, who told you about the Silver Eyed Warriors?"

"Mommy of course!" Qrow's eyes grew comically wide.

"She told you without even talking to me about it!? What was she thinking? You're only three! What-"

"Mommy said you would freak out about it when you found out I knew." Ruby said nonchalantly, the _I'm almost four!_ Was mumbled once again.

"What? How could she just-"

"Daddy?" Ruby put her tiny little hands on her father's face, forcing him to look directly into her eyes.

"Yes?" He mumbled, allowing his baby girl to continue holding his face.

"I love you Daddy."

* * *

"What do you mean Summer told her about her eyes?! She's only three!" Taiyang was not faring any better then Qrow had a few hours prior.

"Ruby told me that Summer told her she was a Silver Eyed Warrior and that she needed to come with me to help find her mom. She-"

"Well does she?" For a brief moment Qrow was stunned into silence.

"What do you mean, _well does she?,_ I am not taking my three year old into battle! I can damn well find my wife on my own!" Qrow wasn't sure if everyone around him had just lost their minds or if he had always been the only sane one.

"Qrow, she _IS_ a Silver Eye, she can sense when other Silver Eyes are around her, she has immeasurable power, so what if she is only three?"

"Tai are you insane!? She could-"

"Take her with you. You'll protect her from anything that could possibly harm her. She can find her mother and you can all be back home." Taiyang sounded so positive

"Tai what if - what if Summer...If anything has happened to her I don't want Ruby to see that. She'd never get over it...I-I..I don't think I could handle it either. She's-"

"Qrow. Summer. Is. Alive. She has to be, Ruby wouldn't be so positive if she weren't. Get some rest today and tomorrow you two should head out. I'll man the fort until then."

Qrow didn't answer at first, trying to piece everything together in his mind. He had to get back out there. There were a million ways this could all go wrong! He had to find Summer. Their baby girl could get hurt! Without Summer his world would come crashing down... He'd call Ozpin in the morning and tell him the plan. They would find Summer.

"Okay."

* * *

"Yea Oz, I know… No I haven't heard from her… I know I could pull my stitches, I'll take it slow. I have to, I'm taking Ruby with me… No I'm not crazy! I know my daughter is only three!...Oz, Oz, OZPIN!... Summer told Ruby about her eyes. Ha-ha for all I know right now, yes my wife is crazy…. Yes, I'll take care of her… Don't worry, we are all coming home."


	9. Chapter 9

Qrow knew the moment he hung up with Ozpin that his little girl would make a fabulous Huntress one day. He had walked to her room to tell her to wake up and found her not only awake but dressed and packing a bag. Yes the bag was filled with only socks, underwear and six different stuffed animals, but she had the right idea.

They left the house before noon and began walking to the nearest station. Qrow called in a favor with Ozpin and had an airbus waiting to pick them up. After twenty minutes of Ruby stumbling through the forest, insisting that she could walk! Qrow had enough and quickly picked her up and held her on his shoulders. After several more minutes of walking in silence curiosity finally got the better of the little Ruby Rose.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes?" Qrow asked amused by her suddenly shy tone.

"How strong are you?" Qrow laughed.

"I'm carrying you aren't I?"

"I know, but wouldn't it be easier if we fly?" Qrow was confused, she knew they were walking to an airbus.

"Ruby, that's why we are walking to an airbus. We'll-"

"No, I mean wouldn't it be easier if we flew, you know," Ruby paused causing Qrow to look up into her eyes, "...with your wings?" Ruby blushed looking at her father guiltily. Qrow stopped mid step and almost tripped over his own feet, his eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared at his daughter completely gobsmacked at what he just heard.

"How did you-" Qrow couldn't even move.

"Mommy told me." He blinked. After a minute of silence Ruby was starting to wonder if her father was permanently stuck with the confused look on his face.

Finally coming around to himself Qrow let out a small, almost frustrated sigh. Shaking his head and looking back up at his daughter still perched on his shoulders he gave the smallest of smiles.

"Is there anything your mother didn't tell you?" Qrow kept walking as Ruby seemed to ponder this question. After almost twenty minutes of Ruby mumbling to herself all the things her mother had told her Qrow was beginning to wonder if Summer really had told her _everything._

"Oh I know!" _Finally,_ Qrow thought, "Mommy never told me where babies came from!" Qrow had to laugh at that one.

"Ha-ha, well I would hope not! You don't need to know any of that yet."

"No, Mommy said that you were going to explain it to me when you were ready." For the second time in less than an hour Qrow almost tripped over his own feet, almost. Qrow barely managed to keep walking.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?" she asked hoping she would finally get her answer.

"When we find your mother, I'm gonna have a very serious talk with her." Qrow said laughing, "Now why don't you explain to me what else your mother has told you? Start from the beginning."

 **And The End! Yes I know this is a cliff hanger technically but you were warned! The sequel to this will be "Raising a Silver Eye". The story continues as Summer lives, she is there to help raise Ruby and changes the story we all know and love of Remnant and Team RWBY! No idea when I will be able to post again cause I am working all week and school starts the week after but hopefully within the next two weeks the new story will have begun! Hope to see you all there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Just a notice that the Sequel to this story, Raising a Silver Eye has finally started and the first chapter is up! Go check it out!


End file.
